What If Innuendos: Lost in His Eyes
by Fred-the-Moose
Summary: What happens when Kazuki doesn't show up as Naruse is about to kiss Keita.  Naruse/Keita. Can't spell SMUT without M


This is the second smutty fic in my 'What-if Innuendos' Series.

This is what would've happened if Kazuki never showed up when Naruse was about to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Iwai was a nice guy. He really knew how to draw. He told me I could stop by the art room sometime, to look at his work. Which sounded like a wonderful idea; not like I had anything better to do.<p>

"Look out!" someone screamed, though it only made me look directly at the oncoming tennis ball, rocketing towards my face. It hit the fence, the immense power behind it causing the ball to spin against the metal chain links. I was terrified, to say the least. When one see's a solid object zooming towards their face, they don't often notice the thin metal chain links protecting them. I was sure it was going to embed itself into my forehead.

"Hey! Kid, are you ok?" I was cowering on the path when I heard him calling to me.  
>"Hey…" The voice came again, this time from behind me.<p>

I turned my head cautiously and looked up in wonder at the voice. He was beautiful. There was a hair tie, not at all able to hold all of the golden brown hair in place, letting locks of it escape and be gently blown by the breeze. His eyes were so green, and looking back, it was the eyes that drew me in, pulling me so deep I felt suddenly lost.

His tennis racket dropped to the floor as he stepped forwards and embraced me.  
>"So you're the kid who transferred in today, aren't you? I saw you just now on the tree lined lane." He pulled back a little, still holding me in his arms, but enough so he could look at me.<p>

"I can tell from your tie that you're a first year. I'm a second year, my name's Yukihiko Naruse. I'm the captain of the tennis team. So what's your name?" He smiled at me then. It was a handsome smile, one that made my insides feel like butterflies. He never gave me time to reply.

"You haven't eaten dinner yet, have you? If not, why don't you dine with me?"

Really? Why would such an amazing person want to have a meal with me? I looked down, not being able to look at him while I shied away. I'm sure I was blushing.

"After I finish practice and take a shower, I'll escort you to the dining hall." Another smile, how could I deny that? It did sound nice; I could always use a few more friends.

"Thank you very much." Then he tipped me over, like a man does a woman when doing a ballroom dance, and I couldn't help but yelp as my eyes were turned skywards.

Everyone was watching by this point, I wondered if this guy always attracted this much attention. I wasn't sure what to do, I'm not sure I could have done anything anyways; I was in quite the spot.

"What an adorable thing you are. I could just gobble you up right here." He pulled me closer to him, his face a little too close to mine.

"Gobble?" Gobble! What did he mean by that?

"Yes…That hair of yours, those eyes, those lips…" His hand moved from my back to my head, his fingers playing in my hair, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smirk as he looked into my eyes, and finally, a surprisingly soft finger brushing over my lips, as he mentioned all of those things.

"I don't want anyone else touching them!"

"What?" His eyes were very intense, not allowing me to look away from him as he continued to speak.

"I want you to be mine and mine alone." God he was such a sweet talker. I could practically feel my insides melting as he stared at me, seemingly seeing through to my soul with those bright green eyes.

"_Keita_." My name was all I heard as his face got closer to mine. Was he going to kiss me? I backed away slightly, as best I could in that position, but it was no help, he just pulled me closer and leaned me over more. Both of our eyes slid shut, maybe a kiss with Naruse wasn't such a bad idea. My hands slid further around his back, I'm not sure if it was to hold on so I wouldn't drop to the floor, or if I just wanted to be closer to him.

It seemed like an eternity before our lips finally met. His kiss was confident, his soft lips pressed to mine with such passion. A powerful shiver ran up my body, my hands grasping his shirt tighter as he pulled away. How could a man create such a reaction from just a kiss? It wasn't even open mouth.

His eyes were darker now, full of lust.

"Practice can wait. Let's go, honey." He spoke in a deep, soothing voice before easily hoisting me up into his arms. I vaguely heard the voices behind us, questioning what just happened, but I didn't care enough. I simply held tightly to Naruse-san, hiding my face in his chest as he jogged us to what I assumed was his dorm room.

I was suddenly very thankful that nobody shared dorm rooms at Bell Liberty. Seconds after the door was closed, Naruse had me pinned to it, his entire body trapping me as he kissed me once more. His hand came to my chin, gently pressuring my mouth open for him. His tongue moved into my mouth, hungrily tasting me, as he explored what he was about to claim as his own, his tongue coaxing mine into participation.

I could feel his hardness pressed against my own as he occasionally grinded his hips, causing me to gasp or let out breathy moans. Was this really happening? I had only met this man minutes ago, yet the passion he had sparked in me was so immense I couldn't deny him.

His mouth left mine and travelled down, tasting and licking my neck, making sure to let his tongue lave over the sensitive skin and muscles. I could feel him smirk against my skin after he rolled his hips against mine, a groan escaping from my mouth without my permission.

He moved upwards, teeth nibbling gently on my earlobe. I couldn't stop the full throated moan as Naruse-san's talented mouth went to work on my ear, his teeth nipping and tongue sliding over my ear. When had it become so sensitive?

"I love the sound of your voice, honey." His voice was deep, rough with lust as he continued to explore what skin was exposed.

His hands came up and began to undo my tie, throwing it to the floor and attacking the buttons on my dress shirt, practically tearing them off, pushing the now open shirt and blazer onto the floor behind me.

"Such beautiful skin, honey, I want to taste it all." And he went about doing that, paying extra attention to the hollow above my collarbone, before working his way down.

He kissed and licked his way to a nipple, smirking up at me before flicking his tongue over the quickly hardening nub. My hands flew to my mouth, stopping the gasp that threatened to escape.  
>"Honey, don't do that. I want to hear your beautiful voice." He pulled my hands away from my mouth, placing them on his shoulders, before returning to his task.<p>

Another flick of his tongue had me gasping into the quiet room, a hand gently rubbing the other nipple making my eyes fly open.

"_Ahh!_" My entire body jerked as he blew a gust of cold air over the now wet nipple. I could feel him smirk into my skin as his mouth travelled down, my hands tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt. His mouth kissed and licked down my torso until he came to my pant line, gently kissing and nibbling on my hipbone as his hand left my nipple and began undoing my belt.

"Naruse-san I-"

"Just Naruse, honey." He looked up when he spoke, stopping his task temporarily to grab my hand, kissing it gently before replacing it on his shoulder.

"I just want you to feel good, honey." How could I deny him that? Those eyes were like emerald pools pulling me in and hypnotizing me into calmness.

I nodded a little as I watched him work on my pants, his mouth kissing and nibbling my stomach until my pants were on the floor. His thumbs hooked into the elastic of my underwear, pulling them down slowly, his mouth following, kissing the new skin as it was exposed. It seemed like an eternity before my underwear had joined my pants on the floor. My entire body naked and bare for Naruse.

He smiled up at me as he took my straining erection in his hand, never taking his eyes off mine as he leaned forwards, those beautiful soft lips parting for a pink tongue. I was sure he was smirking as his tongue touched my most embarrassing parts, licking up the entire length before once again parting those soft lips, taking my sensitive head into his hot mouth. I screamed loudly, not being able to hold back as I felt the pleasure pulse threw my body. His tongue circled the head of my erection, tongue dipping into the slit, making my knees weak.

He finally took the entire length into his mouth, tongue swirling around as he sucked in his cheeks creating that tight pleasure. My breath coming in short pants, I tried my hardest just to stay standing as Naruse used his mouth in way's I never thought were possible. His head bobbed up and down, my hard length disappearing into that hot wet mouth that could speak such sweet words.

"Naruse… _stop_…" If he didn't it would end too soon. My knuckles were white from how hard I was gripping his shirt, my knees shaking from the effort of keeping myself up.

"Naruse… no… if you don't stop-" My knees almost buckled as Naruse hummed around me. The vibrations were too much, something snapping inside me as my hips bucked and I came into Naruse's mouth.

He released my wilting length with a _pop_, my breathing still harsh as he stood up, a hand wiping his lips as he looked over my ravished body.

"It looks like we both need a shower now, honey." Naruse said.

I looked up into those green eyes as he smiled at me; his warm tires pressed against mine again as he lifted me up. I could taste myself in the kiss, and found it somehow erotic as Naruse kicked off his shoes and carried me to the washroom.

I was suddenly very nervous about what was going to happen. Naruse put me down and I leaned against the cold tile wall taking deep breaths as Naruse began to strip. I watched in awe as Naruse's gorgeous, tanned, and sculpted body was revealed. His muscled arms, molded from years of tennis and training, pulling off his undershirt and talented fingers working on his belt buckles.

I was hardly given any time to awe at what was revealed to me as Naruse's pants and boxers hit the floor. Toned legs moved Naruse to the shower, turning it on and adjusting the temperature before he strode towards me.

"I can't tarnish my honey with my dirtied body." He smiled, a genuine and caring smile and he kneeled down in front of me, pressing my foot and lifting it, pulling off my sock and kissing my ankle. He repeated the same actions with the other foot, trying to keep my balance as my erection began to come back to life.

"Let's go, honey." He smiled again, looking into my eyes and offering a hand. It was just that, an offer. I wasn't oblivious enough to misunderstand; if I stepped into that shower, there was no stopping.

I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I was ok with this, but the way Naruse smiled at me drove all my hesitant thoughts away. I leaned forward and grabbed his hand, letting him pull me into the shower.

Stepping into the spray of water was nice, warm rivulets making their way down my body. I turned around to see Naruse step into the shower, his hair had been let out of its hair tie and hung around his shoulders, framing his face. Butterflies burst into my stomach, making me nervous as he stepped towards me, wrapping me in his arms and pulling me against him.

"You are so beautiful, Keita." He spoke in a smooth voice.

He pulled back only enough to press his lips to mine, my own mouth opening immediately as his questing tongue entered my mouth. I hadn't done a lot of kissing in my life, but damn, that man could kiss. His tongue touched and caressed mine, pulling the breath from my mouth. By now I was once again fully erect, each time our erections touched I couldn't help but moan into Naruse's mouth.

"You… you need to wash!" I spoke as I jumped back, suddenly more nervous than before. I grabbed a loofah and some soap from the ledge, intent on giving myself a minute to get it together. I think he realized this, and the silence was pleasant as I 'sudds'ed up the loofah and then Naruse.

I was surprised at how mesmerizing it was to wash Naruse. As I washed Naruse's chest I couldn't help but giggle. For once, his hands hung awkwardly at his side, not knowing what do as he enjoyed the soothing sensations. When I moved to his back, I watched as his muscles shifted under the flawless skin, my light tentative washing taking an obvious toll on the older man.

"Time to rinse!" I shouted almost suddenly, pushing him into the spray of water. I smiled as Naruse turned around, his hair plastered to his face. His obviously disapproving frown turning to a smirk and he practically pounced on me, quickly turning me around and capturing me in his arms.

"Let us not tarry on the edge of passion any longer." He whispered hotly into my ear. I almost came then and there as he uttered those words. It made me wonder why I had been stalling. I gave a short nod as Naruse's hand snaked further down my waist, strongly grabbing my aching length. I gasped into the steamy shower as Naruse pumped me, his mouth kissing, licking and biting my neck, making my entire body shiver.

"Spread your legs for me." He spoke quietly, his hand still pumping, and the other playing with a nipple. It was almost scary how my body reacted, my legs instantly stepping apart before I could register what had been said. I could feel a seductive chuckle rumble through Naruse's chest as the hand playing with my nipple gave one last squeeze before trailing down my body.

At first the feeling was odd, Naruse's long talented finger moving inside me, pushing past the tight ring of muscles deep inside me. The second finger had me panting. Naruse was doing an amazing job distracting me from the scissoring fingers, stretching me further than I was comfortable with. His hand was amazing, pumping faster, then slower, tightening and loosening his grip, always keeping me on the edge, not enough to orgasm, too much to let me relax, whispering dirty or romantic things into my ear the entire time.

The third finger was another matter. The stretch went beyond uncomfortable now, but Naruse didn't let up, his stroking increased, teeth nibbling my sensitive ear making me moan despite the intrusion.

"I'll make it all worth it Keita." His words were rough, and I could hear in his voice that Naruse would not be able to suppress his urges for much longer.

It happened so fast. Naruse's fingers pushing and stretching my insides, his hand pumping me in time with his calculated thrusts. It was all too much when those slender fingers brushed up against that bundle inside every man. With another pump, and precise thrust, I was crying out, coming over Naruse's hand, the spray of the water washing away the evidence.

"I'm sorry Naruse." I whispered quietly, as Naruse removed his fingers.

"Don't apologize; you can come as many times as you want tonight, honey." I blushed and then sucked in a breath as I felt Naruse's hardness pressing against my entrance.

He pushed in slowly, painfully. It felt like trying to squeeze a watermelon into a lemon. I bit my lip to keep from sobbing; the pain was immense as inch by inch Naruse slipped into me. My tears mixed with the water, falling to the floor and running down the drain. Naruse whispered sweet nothings into my ear, apologizing for the pain.

He paused when he pushed that last bit in, now full sheathed inside me. There was so much pain, but underneath, something better.

"I'm going to move." He spoke softly into my ear, after what seemed like an eternity. His hand came to my wilted erection, stroking it back to hardness as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in, groaning from the tightness of my body.

The pain quickly ebbed away, Naruse picking up speed and his free hand grabbing my hip, using it as leverage for a deeper thrust. Both of us were panting, the occasional moan or grunt as Naruse pounded into me, consistently gaining speed and power.

"_Naruse!_" was the first thing out of my mouth as he struck my prostate, a shockwave of pleasure exploding through my body, so much better than last time. That was all Naruse needed, each thrust after that, hitting home, and pounding into my sweet spot each and every time, pulling a string of moans and gasps from my open mouth.

And then he was gone, pulling out of my body and leaving me empty.

"I want to see you when I make you come." Came the lust filled words, Naruse grabbing me and pushing me against the wall. He grabbed my leg, pulling it up and wrapping it around his waist before suddenly pushing into me again, the angle a perfect hit on my prostate. I couldn't help but cry out at the sudden pleasure, my other leg wrapping around Naruse.

The only thing keeping me off the ground was one of Naruse's hands on my ass, and his body pushing me against the shower wall, the cold tiles creating a pleasurable contrast to the steamy shower, and the hot body pressing against me.

With the new angle, Naruse was thrusting much deeper, his length _stroking_ my insides. This also allowed the blond to kiss me, his tongue taking over my mind as he persuaded my tongue into an intricate dance.

"Naruse… I need… more… please..." I tried to speak between the hard thrusts. And Naruse delivered; his hips snapping forwards, and his hand wandering back to my weeping erection. I could feel myself nearing the edge, with Naruse commanding control of my entire body, his hand making me pant and moan, his powerful thrusts making me shiver and groan. He mastered my body, memorizing my weak spots and using them against me.

My voice was horse from moaning as Naruse gave a particularly hard thrust, directly into my prostate, and a quick tug to my erection. I felt myself unraveling, a short cry as I came for the third time, my seed spilling over Naruse's hand as I called his name. That sent Naruse over the edge, all technique thrown away in favor of wild thrusts in a rush to completion. I groaned from the over stimulation as Naruse finally came; one last thrust had him filling me with his own seed.

Naruse fell against me, his body the only thing keeping me from falling. Both of us were panting heavily, reveling in the afterglow of orgasm, allowing ourselves to recover from the recent events.

He finally pulled out, and I whimpered at the sudden empty feeling.

"Let's get cleaned up. Hmm, honey?" I nodded, weakly putting my feet back on the ground and walking into the water, washing the remains of our love making down the drain. Naruse too rinsed off quickly before leaving the shower and retrieving towels. He dried himself first, and made sure that I was thoroughly dry before we both picked up our scattered clothes.

"So…" I started, pulling my pants on as Naruse did the same. "Does this mean you like me?"

Naruse smiled and walked over to me, pulling my face to his and giving me a chaste kiss.

"I like you very much, honey." He smiled, helping me put on my shirt before getting his own. "How about after a quick nap, we go have that dinner I promised you?"

I nodded enthusiastically as Naruse effortlessly lifted me up and dropped me on his bed. He lay down behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling my body close to his. I felt better than I had in a long time. Like everything in the world was right, and I belonged here at Bell Liberty. I belonged here with Naruse.

* * *

><p>That was Yummy, no?<p>

I hope you enjoyed! Even you under-agers! *shakes fist*

This was Beta read by my wonderful friend ActuallyNevis (www. fanfiction. net/u/2839127/)


End file.
